Expressive
by wubbzy
Summary: Annoyance consumed him as he watched the children's uproar. He looked at the uncaring parent, ready to express his anger. AU.


_AN:_ This was inspired by one of my sophomore teacher in high school! He was really cool, and shared this story with us that I kept close to my heart (like a lot of things actually. I tend to actually listen to my teachers and take their advice to heart. I could probably make a lot of fics just by the lessons I learned from them).

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Naruto.

.

_A Naruto Oneshot_  
**Author: **_wubbzy_  
_Count: 577_

.

**Expressive**

.

.

_Looking with his own eyes, he couldn't understand._

.

Crowded streets, bellowing cars, glaring florescent lights…

Sasuke Uchiha hated city life, yet had never known anything else. He didn't feel as though he truly lived, but was merely _there._ It was all a routine. Get up, get dressed, go to work, work, come back, sleep, repeat. Repeat, repeat, repeat… _ugh._

Honestly, he didn't mind the routine, for he knew nothing else but the routine. What annoyed him most was the noise along the way. There were always those noises – the thudding of drills on cement, the ringing of phones, the chatting of people he didn't know, and never wanted to know…

He _really_ hated the city life.

Living in the city, for a reserved person like Sasuke, was horrible. And he couldn't find any solace throughout the day at work. Just outside his window yesterday, he heard of a fight breaking out right near his office. And he hated the fact that he of all people had to work on merely the second floor instead of getting the luxury of being on the top floor of the skyscraper where he would be away from the world; he could at least manage with the people working beside him. But nothing ever went his way in that aspect. That was why he couldn't wait till his boss somehow managed to do something right and promote him.

And the journey home was _far worse_. Taking the subway was sub par. He disliked the fact that it was less than tidy – everything was so, _dirty_.

He especially disliked the noise.

.

Today, he caught wind of noisy children. His ears strained when he noticed at the corner of his eyes to see they were recklessly jumping on the seats, running around with their parent having no care whatsoever. He swore his eardrums would burst right there.

It was insulting, and frankly, inappropriate. They were extremely loud, but no one around them said a word. They just scowled at the uproar, irritated expressions appearing with grit teeth.

.

And Sasuke had enough. He was going to say something. He was finally going to say something after such a horrible day at the office. His boss yelled at him today, for something that wasn't even his fault. It was ridiculous, and these children weren't making his day any better.

"Excuse me sir, but don't you think you should have the decency to control your children?" Sasuke snarled with the most annoyed attitude he could muster, which wasn't that hard since this is the most annoyed he ever felt. He held so much disgust in his voice, the man who has been sitting down, seeming to not care at all slowly looked up at him with red puffy eyes. He shook quite a bit and it took Sasuke by surprised.

"You want me to scold them after they came from the hospital, and had to see their mother die?"

.

He wasn't the type to comfort or say anything as a matter of fact. In fact, when he heard that, he wasn't sure what to say, apologizing never even crossing his mind.

A void consumed his very being. He felt sympathy, and he understood, he just couldn't express his understandings and feelings toward the man who had been bawling for who knows how long of his wife's passing.

_Sorry…_

He felt ashamed, but there was no fault. It wasn't a matter of anger, temper, or death.

It was merely a matter of perspective.

.

_AN:_ This wasn't because I have an uncontrollable hatred for Sasuke or anything. Actually, he's kind of cool. Honestly, this would work with any of the stoic guys who don't say much and scowl a lot in an anime. I was even considering Paul from Pokemon for this role, but Sasuke got the part instead. As I said, I just wanted to share this story my teacher once shared with me my sophomore year in high school, about different perspectives and how yours changes when you actually get to understand someone, or at least know a bit more. And although it seems like bashing, well, I guess it is, but it was my attempt to do it tastefully, or at least have a very good reason for it. :P


End file.
